


Presente perfeito

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Herah queria dar um presente para Sera.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera





	Presente perfeito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824653) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 22 - Shopping (Compras).

Herah não tinha ideia do que comprar. Ainda queria dar um presente para Sera, mesmo que Sera tivesse tido que estava contente só com o fato de que disse para todo mundo que estavam namorando, mas isso não parecia um presente de verdade. Queria dar para Sera algo que ela pudesse apreciar e usar para lembrar dela, e sua visita a Val Royeaux era a desculpa perfeita para fazer umas compras e encontrar um presente que dissesse o que Herah queria que dissesse. Quer dizer, se conseguisse achar um presente. Tudo que essas lojas pareciam ter era coisas arrogantes como vestidos de seda e jóias chiques, o que era o oposto do que Sera gostava. Talvez ela devesse só encomendar um strap-on e terminar logo com isso, pelo menos assim seria um presente que saberia que Sera ia gostar.


End file.
